Episode 8100 (20th March 2018)
Plot Charity still can't believe Debbie has reunited with Joe and berates her daughter for doing so, unaware she didn't have much choice. At the Mill, Aaron worries about Liv and orders his little sister to stay away from Gabby. Meanwhile, Bernice informs Gabby the police want to reinterview her. Marlon celebrates his birthday in the café and somehow manages to invite Jessie to party he's not actually having, but luckily Jessie can't make it as she's flat hunting. At Home Farm, Joe orders Graham to go to Anglesea to bid on a yacht on his behalf tomorrow. He also tells Jimmy to take the day off tomorrow. Harriet mentions Bishop Barry is insisting she reapplies for the vicar's job so Laurel suggests a mock interview and Bob offers to help. Not wanting Bob and Laurel to spend time together, Brenda puts herself forward instead. Rebecca has been to a support group for people with brain injuries. Chas visits Lisa at the hospital. Aaron appears soon after and apologises to Lisa, revealing Liv has been bailed. Lisa comments it's funny that when the police were all over Gabby the family thought it was the right thing, but it's not now Liv is getting into trouble too. Lisa declares it was her who phoned the police. Chas and Aaron are shocked that Lisa has broken Dingle code and potentially sent Liv to prison. At Tall Trees Cottage, Marlon and April are watching TV when Jessie arrives expecting a party. Marlon quickly tries to scramble some guests for his non-existent party. Gabby and Liv bump into each other in the café. Liv assumes Gabby is off the hook now but Bernice informs her Gabby is still being charged. Aaron isn't best pleased to see Liv conversing with Bernice and Gabby. Rebecca feels useless and a burden but Victoria assures her she's not. Charity orders Victoria to cover the bar whilst she attends Marlon's party but as Victoria is busy in the kitchen, Rebecca offers to help. Charity isn't keen. Whilst Marlon prepares the party food, April tells Jessie that she doesn't want her to hurt her dad. At Mulberry Cottage, Brenda and Laurel stage Harriet's mock interview. Laurel role plays Harriet so Brenda quizzes her about her inappropriate relationship with a parishioner as well as her contempt for commitment. Laurel doesn't realise what Brenda is getting at. Jessie explains she isn't Marlon's girlfriend but April reveals there wasn't going to be a party, Marlon has arranged it as he likes her. The party guests eventually appear, but Jessie makes excuses to leave. Debbie bumps into Jimmy and mentions the golf day tomorrow. Jimmy explains it's next week and discloses Joe has given him the day off tomorrow. Bob finds a scarf in the café. Brenda knows it belongs to Laurel but claims it as her own. She tries on the scarf then bins it. Liv overhears a worried Aaron telling Robert that she could end up in prison. Joe drops in to see Debbie bearing a gift. He hopes Debbie will wear the dress he's bought her tomorrow. Debbie reveals she knows there is no event so they'll be alone at Home Farm. Joe reminds Debbie there will be consequences if she doesn't show up. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Main Street *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Lisa's ward *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Dave, a guest at Marlon's party, is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes